


A Special Medicine

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [2]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shady Medicine, Strike Witches Futa, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: The only bad thing with being in a relationship with Gertrud Barkhorn was she was dense when it came to sexual matters. Undeterred, Charlotte turns to an old friend to spice up their relationship... but the side-effects aren’t very pleasant.For Charlotte, that is.
Relationships: Gertrud Barkhorn/Charlotte E. Yeager
Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989460
Kudos: 16





	A Special Medicine

Charlotte was once voted the sexiest member of the 501st, by members of the 501st but hey, can’t complain there! So being able to have sex with Charlotte would be a dream come true for every man and plenty of women. She was funny, charming, she was glamorous, and most importantly of all she has huge breasts.

The person who was lucky enough to be Charlotte’s lover was Gertrud Barkhorn. Those two could not be any more different, and yet they were somehow madly in love with one another. Not that they did much to show it in public, Private was a different story. Gertrud was quite the romantic, except when it came to sex. Much to the annoyance of Charlotte and anyone reading this.

Charlotte tried everything to arouse her, but nothing seemed to work. Not sexy clothes, not subtle suggestions or outright demands. Truthfully, Gertrud did want to have sex. Sex every single day if possible. The problem, which she explained to Charlotte, was that she felt having sex would be degrading for the other and that by enjoying her Gertrud would inadvertently make her feel bad. While Charlotte thought this is incredibly sweet, it was also kinda stupid. They were in love, and adults; why _shouldn’t_ Gertrud enjoy it? Charlotte decided she’d just have to learn.

“I... don’t want to do this.” Gertrude said one evening, being roped into sexy hijinks once again by Charlotte after a rather lovely dinner. As usual, Charlotte had to practically beg Gertrud to even consider this.

“It’s fine.” Charlotte smiled, handing her a glass of water. Mixed with the water was a “special medicine” that Yoshika had whipped up for the two. Based on a ancient Fuso recipe, she warned Charlotte there might be some unattended side-effects. “Just drink this, and let your mind go to ease.” She said. Gertrud downed the glass in one gulp, nervous what would happen. A magic medicine, even from Yoshika, just seemed shady. But if it worked, and Charlotte hoped it would work, then it’ll be worth it.

“Nothing.” Gertrud shook her head. As soon as she put the glass down on the bedside table, something overcame her. Her head began to become fuzzy and her groin itched and felt warm. Something... _grew_. A penis. A very long and thick penis. Charlotte gasped, more so because what the hell kind of ancient recipe involved growing a penis? These Fusos were something else.

“U-Uh... Trude...” Charlotte pointed at her new member. But Gertrud, uncharacteristically, grabbed her and kissed her deeply; her tongue worming its way into Charlotte’s mouth. Charlotte couldn’t help but fall into the kiss, her tongue wrestling with Gertrud’s before Gertrud tossed her on the bed and straddled her. “W-What are you doing?” She asked, rather enjoying Gertrud being assertive for once.

“I’m going to enjoy every bit of you.” Gertrud grinned, again uncharacteristically. She gripped Charlotte’s breasts tight and slide her new penis in-and-out of the soft mounds. Charlotte moaned aloud, her chest feeling hot and tings of pleasure erupting every time Gertrud’s hips hit her breasts. It was a strange feeling, but not unpleasant. She was more used to having her breasts sucked and fondled, but she couldn’t help but enjoy the way Gertrud’s hips smacked her breasts, making them jiggle with each thrust.

”L-Liking this?” She asked, before yelping as Gertrud grabbed and twisted her nipples. “H-Hang on! They’re sensitive!” But Gertrud didn’t seem to care, or listened, as she was getting more into using Charlotte’s breasts like a sex toy. She was thrusting faster, now pulling Charlotte’s breasts to be in-rhythm with her own thrusts.

“It... it’s coming!” She loudly moaned before giving one final thrust and spraying Charlotte’s face with a pseudo-semen. This still wasn’t enough for her and while another ejaculated glob hit Charlotte on the face, Gertrud kneeled over her and kept her breasts tightly wrapped around the ejaculating penis. She made one last thrust and finally released Charlotte’s breasts, which fell back into position covered in semen.

“You... came a lot.” Charlotte said, wiping some of the sticky substance from her face while noticing Gertrud was licking her lips and eyeing between Charlotte’s legs. “W-Wait... you just came...” Charlotte argued as Gertrud opened her legs and rubbed the head against her vagina.

“I’m not done yet.” Gertrud said.

“H-hang on! It’s too big!” Charlotte pleaded, but her pleas went unanswered as Gertrud gripped Charlotte’s waist and thrusted herself in. Charlotte screamed in both pain and pleasure, the massive penis filling her up and slamming itself against the entrance to the womb. Glancing down, she could see the outline of the penis against her skin, which shouldn’t be possible but then again Gertrud having a dick shouldn’t be possible either. Gertrud also saw this, and it aroused her more as she began to thrust harder and harder, watching with hungry eyes as Charlotte’s semen-covered breasts bounced around, her face being wrapped in both pain and pleasure. She was drooling, her eyes were rolling, and she was in a state of pure, painful bliss.

“God! It’s so tight!” Gertrud commented, watching Charlotte grip the bedsheets, her tongue and breasts bouncing in rhythm. “I’m going to come again!” She said, ejaculating once more while filling Charlotte’s womb. The two moaned in unison, and Gertrud fell face-first into Charlotte’s breasts, making another final thrust to add another glob of the pseudo-semen inside Charlotte. 

As they both breathed heavy, Gertrud began to turn Charlotte onto her stomach, all the while the penis and it’s content inside her. Charlotte didn’t say anything, her head facedown in the bedsheets and with her tongue still hanging out.

“G-Going again...” Gertrud said, grabbing hold of Charlotte’s ass and once again thrusting in and out. Charlotte could only reply in moans. Her mind was completely fuzzy, and she felt nothing but pleasure now. Gertrud was shaking her hips harder and faster, and she soon leaned over and grabbed Charlotte’s giant breasts. “Co... Coming.” She said as she squeeze Charlotte’s breasts as tight as she could and fired off another round of semen. This time, taking into account Charlotte’s filled womb she pulled the penis out with a distinctive “pop” as the walls of her vagina only hesitantly released their grip on the member. Free, Gertrud fired off the rest of the semen onto Charlotte’s back and butt. She watched as the excess semen came pouring out of Charlotte’s vagina, before turning her attention to Charlotte’s ass.

“Say.” Gertrud huffed. “That’s a cute butt you have. I’ll need to try it.” She brought her penis back into position and forced it into Charlotte’s anus. In turn Charlotte gasped and gripped the bed sheets tight while Gertrud slammed her massive member into the others’ behind. The two never did anything anal related but Gertrud could see why people would like it! “Holy shit! It’s tight. God... yes! Yes!” She thrusted harder while Charlotte replied with some pitiful moans while hot fluid filled her up once again. Only Gertrud realized how gross this was, but she didn’t care as she pulled out once again and watched semen leaking out of Charlotte’s ass.

Charlotte was spent, still lying face down on the bed. Gertrud moved to turn her over, and instead of checking to see if she was OK, slid her penis into her mouth. Charlotte could barely feel it, as her mind and body were wrapped with pleasure. Something resembling a smile crossed her face while Gertrude was busy making her deep-throat. When Charlotte finally broke out of her trance several hours later, her body was sore from the vigorous sex. Her mouth was numb, and dry semen was all over her body and between her legs Gertrud was asleep next to her, a great big smile on her face. Thankfully the penis was now gone. Charlotte regretted asking Yoshika for that shady medicine now; it certainly got Gertrud in the mood but not in the way she wanted. She sighed and laid next to Gertrud. Whatever, she was happy.

The next morning, Gertrud could only keep apologizing to Charlotte over here actions.

”I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!” She kept crying, while Charlotte was showering off the residue from the night before. Hearing her pleas, Charlotte sighed and pulled her into the shower. Wrapping her arms around her, she kissed Gertrud on the lips.

”You don’t need to keep apologizing. It was... _different_ but not bad.” She admitted, kissing her again. “I’m just happy you enjoyed yourself.”

”I... _guess_ I did.” Gertrud admitted.

”And tonight, _I’ll_ be the one taking that medicine.” Charlotte whispered into the other’s ear. Gertrud gulped, already imagining how she wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week.


End file.
